Shugo Chara Truth or DARE!
by xXShadowed SoulXx
Summary: My and my special co-host give evil yet funny dares to the cast of Shugo Chara! Review or PM me if you would like to suggest dares, truths, or if you want to be a guest star for the chapter. :D
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello minna! I decided to create another story about Shugo Chara doing truths or dares. You guys (the readers) can review or private message any truths or dares you please and can even guest star for a chapter if you request. Btw no one is dating in here so there will be Rimahiko, Yairi, etc. I also have some prizes:

_1st reviewer: Gets to pick a special paring that will be lovey dovey and such for five chapters_

_5th reviewer: Guest star for five chapters_

_10th reviewer: Be a permanent host!_

Now welcome my Co-host Daisy!

Daisy: Hey ppl! These are my charas: Selena and Brissa!

Me: And these are my charas: Emma Rose, Amaya, Aqua, and Marci!

Daisy: First dare of the story is for IKUTO! :D (reads dare)

Ikuto: Crap... -_-

Me: (reads dare) Dye your hair, tail, and cat ears hot pink.

Ikuto: Hell to the NO! (tries to run but gets shocked) OW!

Daisy: Nice try me and Usa-chan **(my name)** have put shock collars on your ankles so you have to do the dares. :D

Everyone but Me and Daisy: EVIL...

Me: (grabs spray dye and sprays it all over Ikuto) Oh was that so bad?

Ikuto: I look like a complete IDIOT...

Daisy: To bad! Next dare Yaya chara nari wit Yoru.

Yaya: Ok Yaya will look kawaii at least :D MY HEART UNLOCK! CHARA NARI LITTLE KITTEN!

All the girls: KAWAII! (takes pictures)

Me: Next dare! (whispers to all the boys so only them and Daisy can here) Nagi make the boys crossdress and try to make the girls think they are female. ;)

All boys but Nagi: Oh what NO!

Nagi: (drags the boys to the dressing room)

Daisy and Me: Always trust Nagi to do the job :D

(all boys come out looking like girls except Nagi is normal)

Me and Daisy: O.O he did a very good job...

Amu: Usa-chan? Daisy-chan? Who are they?

Me: Hehe um everyone meet um Isabel (IKUTO), Tiffany (TADASE), Kathy(KUKAI), um Katy (Kairi), and you already know Nagi.

All the girls but me and Daisy-chan: Nice to meet you.

Me: (whispers to Daisy) They actually bought it.

Daisy: (whispers back) What should we make them do now?

EVIL IDEA IN:

3

2

1

Me and Daisy: LETS ALL GO TO THE MALL AND GET OUR NAILS DONE!

The boys dressed as girls: Dammit... T.T

Nagi: You guys can shop for skirts and dresses too. :D

The boys: (glare at Nagi)

Me and Daisy: TO THE MALL!

(After dress shopping, make-overs, girly talk about cute boys and such, and miserable boys)

Nagi: Did you _girls_ have fun?

Boys: (death glares)

Musashi: His honor tsk tsk...

Yoru: This is embarrassing

Kiseki: Unlikely for a king

Daichi: Not cool...

Me: You may reveal your true selves boys...

Boys except Nagi: THANK GOD! (wipe of make-up and pull of the girl clothes and wigs so they are only in their boxers)

Me: What a six-pack you have Ikuto (faints)

Amu: (one look at Tadase and Ikuto and faints)

Utau: (looks at Ikuto's six pack and faints)

(rest of girls but Daisy faint)

Kairi: Your not affected because?

Daisy: CAUSE IM AWSOME! (has a mini dance party with some bears, and pigs)

Boys: ^.^;

Me: (wakes up) Huh what time is it?

Daisy: ADVENTURE TIME!

(everyone else gets up)

Daisy: Next dare! For the SC boys again. Dress up like the disney princesses and sing "Save You Tonight" By One Direction.

Boys: Awww come on... (go into dressing rooms)

Me: I feel bad... WAIT NO I DON'T IKUTO STILL OWES ME CATNIP!

Utau: Catnip?

Me: He and I had this bet and well I won and he owes me catnip.

Rima: Yea but why catnip?

Me: I have a cat chara...

Boys: (come out)

Girls: LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Boys: Shut it lets just sing.

_I, I wanna save your  
Wanna save your heart, tonight  
He'll only break ya  
Leave you torn apart, oh_

_It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all_  
_He's so overrated_  
_If you told me to jump, i'd take the fall_  
_And he wouldn't take it_

_All that you want is under your nose, yeah_  
_You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

_I, I wanna save your_  
_Wanna save your heart, tonight_  
_He'll only break ya_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be no superman,_  
_Before you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight_

_Oh now you're at home_  
_And he don't call_  
_Cause he don't adore ya_  
_To him you're just another doll_  
_And I tried to warn ya_

_What you want, what you need_  
_Has been right here, yeah_  
_I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears_

_I, I wanna save your_  
_Wanna save your heart, tonight_  
_He'll only break ya_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be no superman,_  
_But for you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight_

_Up, up, and away, I'll take you with me_  
_Up, up, and away, I'll take you with me_

_I, I wanna save your_  
_Wanna save your heart, tonight_  
_He'll only break ya_  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be no superman,_  
_Before you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight (x3)_

Girls again: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELL THAT WAS SEXY HAHAHAHAHA!

Daisy: OK dare for everyone except me! Watch "Untold Stories of the E.R." on a movie theater screen and you have to sit though it.

Kukai: Can't be that bad. (everyone walks into the movie theater that happened to appear)

(ONE HOUR LATER)

Me: (comes out throwing up along with everyone else)

Daisy: What did you guys see?

Tadase: Clowns throwing up, a really early born baby, a guy with his eye out of his socket and lots and lots of blood.. (throws up again)

Rima: Its was terr- (throws up in Tadase's character change bucket.)

Nagi: (rubs Rima's back) It's ok Rima-chan...

Rima: (glare)

Me: Uh that's it for today and I was actually watching the "Untold Stories of the E.R." while typing this and have the urge to throw so i'll have to end it- (runs to the bathroom)

Everyone else: BYE!

Amu: (shivers) ohhhhh I think I'm going to be sick again...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hay Hay Hay!

Daisy: We have a contest winner for first reviewer :D

Me: Congrats FantasyBlast! you can now pick the paring for the next five chapters. Any paring is allowed :D

Daisy: First Dare of the day or night or whatever time it is where you are reading this- wait what was I talking about again?

Me: Um first dare: Everyone but me and Daisy-chan have to eat wasabi and not get water until five minutes after you have finished the bowl

Everyone: T.T

Daisy: Remember we do this out of love! (hands everyone bowls full of wasabi)

Ikuto: Here goes nothing... (starts eating the bowl really fast)

Amu: Tell my mom, dad, and Ami that I love them! (Starts eating)

Yoru: i just wanted to say that I love all you guys! (starts eating)

(After Everyone is done eating and are crying from the spicyness)

Me and Daisy: five minutes up! (pours water on everyone)

Nagi: HEY!

Me: What we gave you water.

Yaya: (starts licking the puddles of water off the floor)

Kukai: HEY STOP TAKING ALL THE WATER! (starts licking the puddles as well)

Daisy: While they're doing that there's a buffet of ice-cream to cool down. Go ahead!

Everyone but Kukai and Yaya: (runs to the ice-cream buffet)

Daisy: (mouthful of ice-cream) NEXT DARE! Tadase make out with Amu for ten minutes then I get to release Ikuto on you!

Ikuto: I both love and hate this.

Tadase: Same (starts kissing Amu)

(ELEVEN MINUTES LATER IN GERMANY)

(Tadase's screaming is heard)

German guy #1: Hörst du das? (Do you hear that?)

German guy #2: Ein wenig. Es klingt wie eine schreiende Junge Mädchen (A little. It sounds like a screaming boy girl.)

German guy #3: (shrugs)

(TRUTH OR DARE HIDEOUT)

Me: Lets call an ambulance for Tadase.

Daisy: Lets just revive him.

Me: Oh yeah I forgot I could do that... (revives Tadase)

Tadase: T.T

Me: (rubs Tadase's back) that's it go to Emo Corner-Chan.

Tadase: (goes and sits in dark corner)

Daisy: Look what you did Ikuto! (smack Ikuto upside the head)

Ikuto: OW!

Amu: (in shock)

Daisy: Next Dare! Amu chara change with Musashi.

Amu: Fne. MY HEART UNLOCK! AMULET NINJA!

Kairi and Musashi: I AM NOT A NINJA I AM A SAMURAI (goes on and on about how samurais and ninjas are totally different.

Me and Daisy: Getting sleepy (fall to the ground asleep)

Kairi and Musashi: (stop and realize everyone fell asleep) Um (thinks) HOLY CRAP THE WORLD IS ENDING!

(no one wakes up)

Kairi and Musashi: Um (thinks) HOLY CRAP ITS ONE DIRECTION!

(no response)

Kairi and Musashi: (sigh) WHAT TIME IS IT?

Everyone else: (shoot up) ADVENTURE TIME! (group fistpump)

Kairi and Musashi: ^.^;

Me: Next dare for Kairi and Musashi!

Daisy and her charas and Me and my charas: DO OUR HOMEWORK! (dumps large amounts of Math, English, History, Music Sheets, Literature, etc homework on them)

Me: Anyways while Kairi is doing our homework and such I got a pm about five minutes ago from FantasyBlast-Chan! Her paring choice was Utau and Nagi so yeah.

Nagi and Utau: No!

Daisy: I had a feeling you guys would say that (EVIL SMILE) Well... (grabs arrows aand shoots them in Nagi's and Utau's butt)

Utau: Oh Nagi (runs toward Nagi with weird romantic atmosphere)

Nagi: Oh Utau (runs toward Utau with weird romantic atmosphere)

(They both hug then cudle or whatever boyfriends and girlfriends do but I would'nt know because I don't have one T.T)

Me: What did you do?

Daisy: Well I went to cupid, stole his arrows, then shot Utau and Nagi in the butt.

Cupid: YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY ARROWS!

Daisy: HOLY SHITAKI! (runs)

Me: um well that was um interesting...

Daisy: (comes back) well that did it

Me: Oh no Daisy dont tell me you did what I think you did.

Daisy: what? I just gave him some cake so he would lay off.

Me: Good because the next dare is for you Daisy-chan!

Daisy: I feel both excited yet scared

Me: That's what they all say. Anyways Daisy for this dare you have to run into a mental hospital in a duck costume, Do the peanut butter jelly time dance, and then try to convince them your not crazy.

Daisy: Ok (runs to get changed)

Rima and Kukai: (looking at Nagi and Utau) grrrrrrrrr (plotting revenge)

Me: Well I am going to end it here and Daiisy is gonna continue with her dare in the next chapter. Also I apologize if there were alot of typos and such cause I was ypiing this on my IPhone and thats hard. Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back minna!

Daisy: And I'm done changing XD (starts dancing)

Me: Ok thenn... anyways we have the winner for our 5th Reviewer contest! Congrats rmb. isacheerleader :) In here your request was to be called Shimona :)

Shimona-chan: HAY GUYZ! :D

Me: First dare or continued dare Daisy you know what to do!

Daisy: HELL YA I DO! (runs into mental hospital)

(IN THE MENTAL HOSPITAL)

Daisy: (Is currently dancing)

Doctors: WTF? IS this a flashmob?

Patients: (start dancing)

Daisy: That's it! Nurses dance too!

Nurses and Doctors: (starts dancing too)

(TO THE HIDEOUT!)

Me: OoO How'd she do that.

Shimona-chan: She must be... my Father!

Me: What?

Shimona-chan: I have no idea i'm mind blown. :D

Ikuto: This is boring.

Shimona-chan: HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE AWSOMENESS! (kicks Ikuto with her boot)

Ikuto: Ow.. T.T

Me: Ok then... while Daisy-chan is doing that Amu has to sing a love song for Ikuto XD

Amu: Bleh I don't want to.

Me and Shimona: We'll get Chainsaw-san (dark aura)

Amu: Oh fine I'll sing "Because of You" Nightcore version.

Ikuto: Is that even a love song?

Amu: Do you want me to sing or not?

Ikuto: Fine...

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you _

Me: (claps)

Daisy: ME IZ BACK!

Shimona: Did they try to take you away?

Daisy: No. In fact they gave me an award for "Best Flashmob Ever"

Kukai: Nice! (thumbs up)

Shimona: Next dare. Everyone switch CHARAS!

Chara's: SWAP!

(daichi goes with Rima)

(Kusukusu changes with Nagi)

(Miki, Su, Dia, and Ran changes with Kairi)

(Pepe with Ikuto)

(Musahi with Utau)

(Rhythm with Me)

(Temari with Shimona)

(Kiseki with Daisy)

(Brissa and Selena {Daisy's charas} with Amu)

(Emma Rose, Marceline, and Shadou {my charas} with Yaya)

(Meelah and Yorina with Tadase)

(Iru and Eru with Tadase)

Me: Well this is interesting...

Rhythm: Yay!

Everyone else: O.O

Daisy: Next dare! Ikuto go and watch Paranormal Activity 3 with Amu.

Ikuto: Cool

Amu: NO!

Me: (teleports them to movie theater)

Shimona: We also got a dare from one of our awsome readers for the host and co-hosts to do gangman style! I APPROVE!

Daisy: Shall we?

Me: We SHALL! GANGMAN STYLE! (starts dancing)

Daisy: (starts dancing)

Shimona: (starts dancing)

(AFTER DANCE)

Me: Whew I loved that dare btw XD

Daisy: Well anyways we are going to have to end this short yet again. Miss Usa-chan must do homework.

Me: T.T bye minna


	4. Cookiez, Sweden, AND ONE DIRECTION?

Me: Well hello peoplez!

Ikuto: You guys will be seeing a lot of Usa since it's her Thanksgiving break.

Me: (/OoO)/ \(OoO\)

Shimona: Ok then. Let do some truths now! :D

Me: Before that if you've read my other story Shugo Chara Goes American then theres a picture of my chara nari with Shadou (my chara) that I drew it's my profile pic. Just saying.

Ikuto: Hey guess what Usa!?

Me: what?

Ikuto: I really don't think they care :D

Me: ITZ CHAINSAW TIME! (runs after Ikuto with chainsaw)

Rima: (reads dare) OH NO WAY IN HELL! (runs)

Nagi: (picks up dare card) Haha Rima cuddle with me! (runs after Rima)

Daisy: WHAT HAPPENED TO NAGI AND UTAU!?

Amu: It wears off we'll have to do it again.

Nagi: (finally catches up to Rima cause she's slow) Come on pwease. :)

Rima: (hugs Nagi)

Yaya: Sucess! (dances around) C'mon Kairi let's dance! (grabs Kairi's hands and dances with him)

Kairi: (blushes)

Shimona: oooooooooooo Kairi ;D

Amu: Now you and Nagi have to cuddle for the rest of the chapter, Rima.

Rima: OH what?!

Nagi: YEA! :D

Me: (stops chasing Ikuto) here Ikuto Candykiss-chan sends you catnip. (hands Ikuto catnip)

Ikuto: O.O i love you Candykiss-chan (gets high on the catnip)

Daisy: This will get interesting...

Shimona: No kidding...

Me: Utau next dare is for you.

Shimona and Daisy: You have to lick Kukai's ear. ;D

Utau: NO WAY.

Kukai: What she said.

Me: Ill send you to Sweden with Ikuto again if you do. ;)

Utau: (licks Kukai's ear) TO SWEDEN!

Me: (poofs Ikuto and Utau to Sweden)

Kukai: 0.o what happened?

Daisy: Utau licked you ear so she could make out with her brother.

Kukai: Ohhhhhhh ok then...

Shimona: DARE FOR YAYA! You must be locked in a room watching Higurashi.

Kairi: That is over rated for Yaya.

Daisy: TOO BAD! (shoves them in closet)

(IN THE CLOSET)

Yaya: CLASS PREZ YAYA IS SCARED! (hugs Kairi)

Kairi: (blushes) Uh Ace...

Yaya: (whispers) Don't call Yaya Ace call Yaya, Yaya

Kairi: (kisses Yaya)

Yaya: (kisses back)

(OUTSIDE CLOSET ROOM)

Kukai: Think they're kissing yet?

Me: Most likely.

Shimona: TRUTH NOW! Amu out of all your crushes which do you like most? ;)

Amu: uh um welllllllll um either Tadase or Ikuto.

Tadase: (blushes and kisses Amu)

Amu: (kisses back)

Me: O.O

Everyone else: O.O

Me: (poofs Ikuto and Utau back)

Ikuto: I HATE YOU USA... -.-

Me: I take that as a compliment :)

Amu: (reads dare card) I have to chara change with Kiseki now

Kiseki: Whatever someone say the p-word.

Daisy and Shimona: PRINCE!

Amu: (crown appears) HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT TERRIBLE NAME! BOW TO ME PEASANTS!

Tadase: That's my girl

Me: (slaps bucket on her head) ONE TWO THREZ!

Amu: back to normal...

Me: IKUTO NII SAN NOW YOU HAVE TO SING PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME AT A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT!

Ikuto: no wa-

Me: Ill give you catnip

Ikuto: (runs to the concert)

(AT CONCERT)

Ikuto: ITZ PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Girls: HES SO HOT!

Liam Payne: Let's make him a part of our group.

Harry: Ok (in the microphone) HEY BLUE HAIRED GUY WANNA BE A PART ON ONE DIRECTION?!

Ikuto: OK!

(Hideout where everyone is watching on a TV)

Tadase: How'd he do that?! (Ikuto is currently singing "What Makes You Beautiful" with the band)

Me: This. IS. CRAY CRAY!

Utau: OMG AMU HE JUST SAID THE SONG WAS FOR YOU.

Amu: (runs out screaming in joy)

Tadase: :(

Shimona: Its ok Tadase now you get to dress like Barbie and sing "Im a Barbie Girl"

Tadase: That's not making me feel better T.T (goes to change)

Me: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYZ!

Utau: Why?

Me: I GET TO EAT 1,000 COOKIEZ!

Kukai: Wowwwwwwwwwwwwww

Me: (starts stuffing cookies in my mouth)

Tadase: (comes out and sings "Im a Barbie Girl")

Kukai: Are you getting this on video, Utau?

Utau: You know it.

Tadase: There done.

Utau, Kukai, Daisy, and Shimona: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA! XD

Tadase: Im gunna go to Emo-corner chan. T.T

Me: (scribbles on paper)

Daisy: (takes paper) Oh Tadase. Usa says to tell you that she removed Emo corner-chan and replaced it with Mustache corner-chan.

Tadase: NOOOOOOO WHERE'D SHE PUT IT?!

Me: (again scribbles on paper)

Shimona: (takes paper) She gave it to Tamaki so he could use it.

Tadase: (is already running to Ouran Highschool)

Everyone: ^.^;

Yaya and Kairi: (Come out of closet)

Utau: Enjoy your make out ;)

Yaya and Kairi: (blush)

Daisy: WHOA!

Kukai: WHAT?

Shimona: USA HAS 991 COOKIEZ IN HER MOUTH!

Kairi: 9 more!

Me: (stuff five more)

Daisy: Come on you can do it!

Me: (stuffs four more)

Daisy: SHE DID IT!

Me: (spits the cookies out)

(SOMEWHERE AT OURAN HIGH)

Hunny and Tamaki: HAS GOD BLESSED US WITH COOKIEZ?! (the cookies I had in my mouth are falling from the sky)

(HOME)

Me: ok well in the next chapter...

Will Amu and Ikuto ever kiss?  
Rima and Nagi can't stop cuddling  
Will the OHSHC cast eat the cookies?

BYE BYE MINNA!


	5. Author's note

**Usagi: HEY GUYS! OMG i am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in like a month and you have probably given up on me but I'm back. I didn't update for a while because I needed to give some attention to my other story but I promise an new and super long update is coming soon! Again sorry for the delay and I really hope you guys still have faith in this writing. i just feel really bad about not updating T.T**

**I will update hopefully next week so stick around. **


	6. Short but awsome plus Pedo bear Ikuto :D

Me: SUP PPLZ. I'm soooooooo sorry that you guys haven't heard from this story for a while. I've been busy updating my other story. (is currently hiding in closet)

Everyone else: BIOTCH WE FOUND YOU! (Unleashed chainsaws on me T.T)

Shimona: First dare in a while... Amu you've got to make-out wit Ikuto.

Amu: NO

Ikuto: YES!

Me: Chainsaws at the ready! (Daisy-chan, Shimona, and I had chainsaws at the ready stance)

Amu: Fine... (kisses Ikuto)

Ikuto: (Pulls Amu onto his lap and continues kissing)

Everyone else: OoO AWKWARD (leaves to back-up room)

Me: Me, Daisy, and Shimona get to sing Gangnam style parody! (random music starts) **(don't own song or lyrics)**

_I got a cat and when you squeeze him he goes AHHH  
__Found and egg inside this vacum what smells like hair spray  
My lips are really chapped so then I drank a gallon of milk  
I pop balloons when I eat brownies because I'm hotter than your pet bird  
I like norwahls I like llamas I go shopping in pajamas  
Then I go home take a big nap  
My body is hairy and I like mayonnaise  
Patty cake  
Patty cake  
I just made a patty cake  
I look like a squirrel when I ride my bike  
The kids say me and Louis look alike_

Ikuto: WTF?!

Nagi: Who the hell gave them cheese?

Kukai: (whistles innocently but we all know he's not innocent because he is never innocent)

_We've got the swagger that makes your grandma go insane  
Drinking tea while doing heelflips is a skill i learned in Spain  
I'm secretly Batman but no one ever has a clue  
I've saved the world from pure destruction and I grew up in a zoo._

Rima: Um while they're doing that, let's do some dares. (reads dare) NO!

Nagi: (Takes dare) we've got to skinny dip ;P

Rima: NO!

Nagi: YES

Rima:NO!

Nagi: NO

Rima: YES AND THAT'S FINAL! (realizes) Shit...

(Random pool pops up and Nagi and Rima are shoved in)

(AFTER THE SKINNY DIPPING)

Rima: :(

Amu: (Reads dare) :DDDDDDDDDDDD IKUTO U HAVE TO DRESS AS PEDO BEAR!

Ikuto: NO!

Amu: (grabs chainsaw) YES (turns head and looks creepy)

Ikuto: (pedo bear costume appears on him) Crap...

Amu and Utau: (take pictures)

Me: SORRY GUYS THIS IS IT 4 NOW! I'll right more tomorrow or the day after but I can't now cause I got to take a shower and go sumwhere. BYE! hope you enjoyed and review plz!


End file.
